One-Minute Melee: Princess Celestia VS Suicune
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Eusine is trying to study the differences between Pokémon and real animals... when he comes across the one thing he adores... Suicune, about to fight an alicorn princess... known as Princess Celestia. Which of these two majestic animals will come out on top? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees, cameos from other franchises!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own My Little Pony, which belongs to Hasbro, or Pokémon, which belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak! Any other shows that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

All right, this time, we are going to be getting on with Season 4... and with an overarching story, to boot! So for those tuning in, start with Helga Pataki VS Ashley Spinelli first, then go up in the order they were released... or, well, since Seasons 1 to 3 can go in any order, just know that Helga VS Spinelli was the first battle, and Harry Potter VS Lord Tirek was the last battle! All right, time we get down to it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(?)**

Inside a dark room in a dark corridor somewhere, we see someone watching past people fighting on nearby monitors. The mysterious figure watching gave a smirk. Every camera that was set up by his minions, whether it was from his world and other dimensions had worked out perfectly. Over the past year, he had kept an eye on all monitors in every world, seeing someone fighting someone different each time, whether they'd be a kid, an adult, or an animal. But something about the last battle had... caught his eye.

He looked towards one monitor, which had taken place in Japan as he saw a centaur being severely weakened by a magic light and portals that had been summoned around the world by several different characters. He had looked around in all the monitors set up, and while he didn't exactly know which worlds were being active, he knew a majority of them were fighters that had managed to battle each other in these specific locations earlier in the season.

Nearby was a list of fighters that had already fought at least once... or twice. He had the list looked over and he knew that most of the majority of fighters were the ones that had the most potential, because whether they won or they lost, they had managed to take down a big foe that had been a big threat. There were other villains that came in before, but they were either laughably evil or just didn't have potential to become power. And three foes were already neutralized... all of which were stuck in a world known as 'Tartarus'.

He frowned as he looked back. Ever since he had obtained the power to bring people to other worlds, he decided that it would be fun to mess a lot of things around... which was why somewhere in a world where Stark Enterprises existed, he had messed up a portal generator Hank Pym happened to be working on. Of course, it didn't take too long to fix the damages, and once everyone was sent back, he had made sure he was more careful in throwing whoever he wanted into a portal to another world.

It was more than a mere test, though... it was an opportunity... an opportunity that, if it succeeded, he would be able to not only take over the entire world, but defeat the foes that had defeated him and his "children" for far too long...

Taking his pipe out, he gave a laugh. "This is going to be perfect..."

* * *

 **(Hillwood)**

"Are we getting close?" Bucky Katt sighed as he was sitting in his kiddie seat and crossing his fingers as he gave a sigh.

"Will you relax, Buck? As soon as we find a hotel that allows pets, we'll be able to spend the night, and we'll be back on the road to Los Angeles for that pet show in no time." Rob said. "Until then, just sit back."

"Fine..." Bucky frowned as he felt his stomach growl. "But just warning you now, I'm getting really hungry, and if I'm not fed, there is going to be a big surprise in your shoes tomorrow morning!"

Satchel Pooch, in the front seat, peeked out as he decided to keep a lookout. "I'm surprised we're taking side streets to towns rather than a highway."

"Unfortunately, Satchel, the highway from here is a little far, so that's why we're stopping in Hillwood for the night." Rob explained.

"Makes sense." Satchel nodded as he looked out. "Oh, hey, Rob! There's something that allows pets!"

Rob stopped the car as he looked in the general direction Satchel was looking at. In front of where Satchel was generally looking was a red boarding house like structure with a brown door, steps leading up to the door, and a sign aside it, saying "No Kids, Pets Okay".

"I think that's more of a boarding house than a hotel." Rob said, looking at the structure. "Sorry, Satchel, but we can't stay there."

"Awww..." Satchel said as he looked down in disappointment as Rob kept moving the car.

"Don't worry, we'll keep looking." Rob said as he drove off. Around the same time Rob's car had turned the corner, two kids had recently walked out, baseball equipment in hand.

"Well, I think we're about ready for practice now." Gerald said as he held his bat to the side. "Come on, man, Helga is probably getting impatient by now!"

But as the two stepped down, Arnold was pausing in thought. Gerald then turned to Arnold as he raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind, man?"

"I was just thinking..." Arnold said. "You ever had a feeling that days here have been... slow?"

"Slow, like how do you mean?" Gerald asked.

"Well... I guess since we met up with those kids from that Third Street School area, it feels like everything just... kind of... went to a halt. I mean, there's not much to do, but at the same time, I feel that around the world, there are many other things going on..." Arnold said.

"You mean, like that weird dream we coincidentally both had with Phoebe and Helga about arriving in some weird world with other weird figures?" Gerald asked.

"Something along the lines of that." Arnold said. "Gerald, I have a feeling that something big is about to go down. What it is, I'm not sure, but with things going the way they are, it'll probably hit us when we least expect it."

Gerald looked at Arnold strangely as he shook his head, "You know, I don't think paranoia suits you. That's more Sid's territory."

"I know, but... I just have an odd feeling." Arnold said as he and Gerald started walking towards the general direction of the park.

Little did they realize that as they were passing the park, they passed by an odd figure who happened to have a notebook on him. This figure happens to be a blond-brown haired man with a big lock of hair standing out, wearing a white cape, a red ribbon on his neck, and an all purple shirt and pants with white gloves and white shoes. This man, known as Eusine, was busy looking around as he started writing.

 _"An odd sensation..."_ Eusine thought to himself as he looked up from his drawings. "Some people said they last saw a pack of Butterfree and Vivillon flying around this area... yet they don't seem to be here now..."

Eusine gave a sigh as he put his notepad away. "Another bit of research gone out of my grasp."

Eusine, residing from the Kanto region, was going around the world and doing research on the happenstances of Pokémon and their living habitats, because as he learned back in the Johto region, there are many different types of Pokémon living in the world, but sometimes hide from humans... which some people saw as regular animals. There were commonly regular animals that existed, but there were also special types of animals that were commonly known as Pokémon. And, as a curious researcher, Eusine's mission was to record any findings of Pokémon and return them back to Professor Elm in the Johto region so that he could give his findings to the other professors.

Eusine had to admit, it was hard to find the big Pokémon out of the regular animals that inhabit the world, but he was lucky to find a few roaming around. He was about to put his notebook away, when something glowing had caught his eye. It had fallen deep in the trees. Curious, he decided to investigate the area. As soon as Eusine got there, he managed to hide himself behind some bushes, little realizing that he was blocking something else from view. Eusine looked closer and noticed that there was a portal that was swirling... and the first thing that came out, much to his surprise and discovery...

A blue dog-like Pokémon, with a purple mane, an aqua-marine crest on top of its head, and white ribbons from the Pokémon's back flowing forward was apparent as Eusine gave a gasp. "Suicune..."

* * *

 **(?)**

A red light was flashing, in the meantime as the mysterious figure, looked over towards the camera... which happened to be blocked by something purple. He frowned as he tried to motion the camera somewhere, but it seemed that same color was blocking his view. Frowning, he got up as he looked at the address. Giving a nod, he started to get up as he muttered, "Why do I have to go out and see for myself... note to self, put a second camera in that general area."

* * *

 **(Hillwood City Park)**

Eusine watched as Suicune held its position. He watched the beautiful Pokémon in amazement, hardly believing his eyes. His grandfather had told him all about Suicune, Entei and Raikou, but the majestic description of Suicune was what caught his attention the most. He couldn't believe it, yet here was Suicune... standing there. He was about to come closer... when he realized that the portal Suicune came out of was still opening. He kept hidden, watching as something else came out... something that was... not a Pokémon, much to Eusine's surprise.

It was more of a horse... a white horse, with a blue and pink flowing mane with a blue and pink flowing tail, with a horn, wings, a crown and a gold necklace around her neck with a purple jewel in the center. Eusine just watched in curiosity as he saw the white horse approach Suicine.

The white alicorn, known as Princess Celestia, was looking around as she looked towards Suicune. "Where have you brought me?"

Suicune looked up at Celestia, not making a sound.

"I understand that you are one of the good ones, and you have a good cause, but why bring me from out of Hogwarts into... this place?" Celestia asked, looking around.

Suicune gave a sound as Celestia paused, as if thinking. "Are you teling me these random portals and attacks aren't just happening for no reason?"

Suicune gave a nod. Celestia paused as she said, "But what reason would there be?"

Suicune then took a stance, which Celestia didn't get at first... but then she realized. "You want me to fight you?"

Suicune gave a nod. Celestia paused as she held a stance of her own. "All right, an odd request, considering you are friendly, but I won't hold back any punches."

Eusine was watching in amazement as both the horse and the Pokémon he always had a curiosity for were getting into stances. Was this going to be a battle. He scooted himself back as he sat down, unintentionally destroying something in the process, but Eusine just ignored it. Right now, he was looking at two beauties about to have a battle.

 **WITH MANES THAT MAJESTIC, THERE IS NO WAY TO DENY YOUR BEAUTY!  
BEGIN!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Celestia started the battle by firing magic blasts straight at Suicune. Suicune started to side step the blasts as the blasts hit a nearby tree. Suicune then shot out some water attacks as Suicune started to go near the pony. Celestia, seeing the attacks coming, side-stepped as easily as she could before Suicune charged at her and bit her on the neck.

Celestia whinnied out of pain, but shook Suicune off fast as she charged, hitting her with a few charge blasts. Suicune did her best to dodge the attacks, but unfortunately, she managed to get hit by one of them as she fell down. As Suicune got up and shook herself, she turned towards Celestia as Suicune started to blow out more bubbles, sending out a Bubble Beam. Celestia got hit by the bubbles as she flinched a bit.

Suicune gave a nod as she started pawing the ground, making clouds appear... all of a sudden, rain started to come down as Celestia looked around in surprise. Celestia frowned as she started to charge up yet another blast.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Suicune, noticing the attack coming, gave a nod as she started to create an ice wall using her other attack, Mirror Move. Sure enough, as soon as Celestia shot the charged up beam, it deflected back at her as it hit her square in the face, causing Celestia to flinch. The majestic alicorn gave a frown as she charged up to the alicorn, breaking the barrier that protected Suicune.

But Suicune, having been prepared, jumped up in the air and started to fire a rapid snow storm at Celestia using her mouth. Eusine kept studying the moves in amazement, knowing that Suicune had just used Blizzard. As Celestia felt the snowy attack blowing on her, Celestia shut her eyes to get the flakes out of them. As soon as she recovered, her mane started to glow as she went up in the air to fly, which caused the sun to break out of the rain and shine brightly.

Eusine, watching this, wondered if this horse was using an overpowered version of Sunny Day. As he kept watching, Suicune looked over at the sun in surprise, not realizing that Celestia was about to ram right into the blue dog-like Pokémon.

 **(40 Seconds)**

She managed to knock Suicune into the air as Suicune started to fly up. Celestia, giving a nod, started to jump up as she formed into a ball like structure using her magic to get Suicune up in the air. But little did Celestia realize was that as Suicune was about to fall, she also went into a ball like stance and both bounced off of each other as they unfurled and fell to the ground.

As soon as both figures touched the ground, Suicune started to run around the water as if to get a fast advantage. Celestia got up and noticed that Suicune was running around the water. Giving a bit of a frown, Celestia started flapping her wings as she started to charged towards the blue dog-like Pokémon, with a determined look on her face.

She knew this was odd that Suicune wanted a battle, but she knew that she didn't want to lose this one.

 **(30 Seconds)**

As Celestia started to fly straight for Suicune, Suicune started to skip around in the water as Celestia gave chase. Eusine turned his head as he watched the animals taking their battle into the lake. Celestia nodded as she started to fire multiple blasts from her horn. But, being as agile as she is, Suicune managed to avoid the incoming attacks as she started to jump around.

Celestia then stopped flying for a moment, although her wings were still flapping as Suicune turned around. Suicune gave a small sound as a jet of water emerged from its mouth, causing Celestia to fly off to the side.

Celestia gave a frown as she started to fly up in the air, charging her horn up once again.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Celestia closed her eyes as she flew up almost to the sky above Celestia as she gave a loud cry, using her horn to blast the water, sending it upwards into the air as Suicune got unexpectedly blasted over.

Suicune started to float by in surprise as it landed back on her feet. Suicune looked up to see Celestia charging straight at Suicune as Suicune fired an Icy Wind in her face.

Since Celestia had her flight, her wings started shivering a bit as they closed, causing her to fall in the water. Celestia then got up and spat out of the water as she shook it off... only for Suicune to use another Hydro Pump towards Celestia as Celestia glared at Suicune.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Celestia snorted a bit before pawing the ground as she started to charge, using her magic to blast Suicune. Suicune, seeing the blast coming, sent out her own blast of water as it collided with Celestia's magic, which became a war between Pokémon power and pony power at this rate.

Eusine said nothing, and could only watch in amazement as both Pokémon and pony were struggling to battle.

 **(5...)**

Celestia struggled as she had to keep her magic going.

 **(4...)**

Suicune kept her mouth open as she kept firing her Hydro Pump, hoping it would keep blasting... unfortunately, unlike Celestia, Suicune would have to close her mouth to take a break...

 **(3...)**

Unfortunately for Suicune, she got a little exhausted as she closed her mouth, stopping the water flow.

 **(2...)**

Celestia then focused her magic on the beautiful dog-like creature...

 **(1...)**

...and with a blink of an eye, Celestia's magic hit Suicune dead center as it gave out a pained cry.

 ** _KO!_**

Suicune then fell to the ground as it fainted. Celestia looked over at the pained dog, feeling bad. Her horn then started glowing as magic surrounded Suicune, causing Suicune to open its' eyes.

Eusine, sitting the whole time, just watched in amazement as Suicune got up. Celestia looked over at Suicune as she said, "I'm sorry about that, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

Suicune then started making some sounds as Celestia raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really? You don't say? Are you certain that this is true?"

Suicune gave a nod. Celestia paused as she put a hoof on her chin. "Hmm... if what you say is true, then this is serious than I thought... now, you said your friends are going to other worlds to get any help they can. Am I reading that right?"

Suicune nodded as it made another sound. Celestia paused... then nodded. "Very well. I'll go over and help on my end, I already have three people in mind that may help with this."

Suicune made another sound as Celestia nodded, another portal appearing next to Celestia. Celestia then gave a smile. "Thank you, Suicune. I will do my best to inform them right away."

With that note, Celestia disappeared through the portal. Suicune gave a nod as Eusine just watched. Before Eusine could approach, Suicune just started hopping away as he just watched.

Eusine could hardly believe his ears... no, eyes. Not only had he seen the legendary Suicune, not only had he witnessed a Pokémon talking with a regular animal, and not ONLY had he learned that there were a few animals that could talk, he had seen a battle between a Pokémon and a regular animal... okay, he had to admit, a pony with wings and a horn weren't normal, but it had to count for something. The big question was if he could report it to Professor Elm.

Before he could ponder any further, he felt himself being grabbed by someone as his face was turned directly to face someone as the person said, "YOU! IN THE PURPLE! Did you see anything strange, like a battle going on?"

Eusine stared wide-eyed at the stranger as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am! I want details on what you know about a battle you saw!" The man said.

Eusine frowned. "Look, all I saw was an amazing feat that I've never seen and..."

The man gave a glare to Eusine as he said, "So, you're not talking, huh? Well... don't worry... I have ways to make you talk!"

Before Eusine could say anything, he felt himself being knocked unconscious by the same figure.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**

"What?" Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock as she, Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the royal pony Twilight looked up to as a teacher. "Are you certain that's what you heard, Princess?"

Princess Celestia nodded. "I'm afraid that is what I heard from Suicune. She told me that there was a reason for these fights to happen... and the big power source that took down Tirek had only just now started grabbing attention to others. There is no doubt that there are going to be some people that are hunting for the ones that got the power sources, and they all linked to fights that had happened in the past few months. Like... some worlds got mixed up with others that weren't supposed to be here, and yet... here they are."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as Hermione asked, "And it's not just our world being affected, it's..."

"Any and every world. Suicune, along with her friends, are trying to get help from other worlds, like a born leader or a god. Any help they can get, we need to team up with them, not only to save the fighters... but to save every world." Celestia said as she looked up at the sun setting down in the sky. "I hate to say this, my faithful student, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger... but we're going to need all the help we can get. Tirek was just the beginning..."

Harry, Hermione and Twilight looked at each other in worry as they wondered who could possibly be any worse than Tirek.

* * *

 **(Hillwood)**

"All right, all right, come on!" Helga said as she started motioning. "We did good out there, but we're giving it our all tomorrow!"

Rhonda gave a frown as she turned to her best friend, "Finally, I thought we'd never leave. Come on, Nadine. Let's go back to my house, and treat ourselves to some shakes."

Helga gave a frown as she still looked up at the sky. It was a little weird. First, that odd power that she blasted out of her hands, then the weirdness of the ten second rain shower before a sudden heat wave got in and cooled everyone off. It was a little odd on the kids' perspective, but they ignored it as best as they could.

"Come on, Pheebs, I'll walk you home." Helga said as she motioned for Phoebe to come over.

But before any of the kids could make their departure, Arnold looked up and squinted. "Hey... has that castle always been over there?"

"Castle?" Harold asked as everyone turned to him. "What castle?"

Arnold pointed up and looked up as they saw a black, ominous like castle that had appeared above a hill a few inches above. They looked at each other in confusion, knowing that that was never there before.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _PRINCESS CELESTIA_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _A vampire up against another vampire in search of the one true thing they desire... and no, this is not the story of Twilight!_**

* * *

And the season premiere of Season 4 of One-Minute Melee has begun! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
